The Curious Nature of Americans and Their Magical Ablities
by mazberrypie
Summary: "And Miss Ashwood?" "Yes Mr. Robles?" "Ouran Academy is a very wealthy school, and these students in particular are from some very powerful families. So try to make them as comfortable as possible, alright?" This is the story of the Host Club's journey to Boston, and the unfortunate girl stuck as their guide. Rated T for language. Update: fixed my grammar mistakes and word choice.
1. An Unusual Series of Events

**AN: What am I doing? Why am I starting another fic when I have another one to work on? The world may never know. **

**Anywho, this fic is an idea I came up with after obsessively watching all of OHSHC in one day and then reading the whole manga in two. I don't do things halfway. Something about this series makes it so fun to write for, you know? I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and tell me what you think about it! Also, the cover is a drawing I made of my OC, in her school uniform. There's a link to a full sized drawing on my profile! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. Nor do I own any of the books, TV shows, pieces of music, or movies I may reference through out the fic.**

**Edited 6-23-14**

The last few weeks of the school year at Beecher Academy were spent in the same way most schools spend their final month. The typical conversation topics were exchanged for talk of summer plans and vacation homes. Teachers had to work hard to keep their students in line, desperately trying to take their attention away from swapping numbers and emails and back to the impending finals. When the students finally finished the last exams for the year, all that was left was a few barbeques and parties and they were to be released on the general public.

On the final day of school, an air of anticipation filled the whole building. No one was safe from the excitement that came when seeing the last hours tick away on the clock. Teachers and students alike glanced at it all day, because their job was done. All of the homework was finished, all of the tests graded, and all of the students were waiting to surge out the doors and into the summer sun.

When the final bell rang, it was explosive. Hugs were shared, tears were shed and there was general merry to be made. Soon, most of the students had gathered up their backpacks and cleared out their lockers. Out the doors they went, not looking back for a second. All of the students were gone within thirty minutes of that final bell. Well, almost all of the students.

One student sat outside the principal's office, feet swinging idly from her seat. A distracted secretary sat across from her, typing on her computer at a breakneck speed, and occasionally glancing up at the girl on the other side of the room. She didn't look like the type of student that would be held back on the last day of school. She held her backpack close to her chest, shoulders hunched in the classic sign of insecurity. One hand picked at the hem of her school assigned skirt and the other limply held on to her cell phone. The phone would vibrate every few minutes, and the girl would respond to each message with increasing frustration.

"Miss Lowell?" A faint voice called from beyond the principal's door. "You may come in now."

The girl rose, stowing her phone into a pocket of her bag, before cautiously entering the room. The principal sat at his desk and was looking over several stacks of paper.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Robles?" The girl asked.

"Yes, please take a seat." The balding man gestured vaguely in the direction of the horribly plaid chairs set up on the opposite side of his desk. The girl picked the less scary looking of the two, sitting stiffly and dropping her backpack at her feet.

"Now, Miss Lowell..." Mr. Robles started.

"It's actually Ashwood now. I changed it over winter break." The girl interjected, making an apologetic face afterwards.

"Is that so." The principal responded absently, still shuffling through the mess on his desk. "Well then, Miss _Ashwood,_ as you know you are one of Beecher Academy's finest students." He paused, clearly expecting a response.

"Thank you sir." Miss Ashwood indulged him.

"Your test scores are well above your grade level and you take all advanced classes." Mr. Robles continued.

"I do my best sir."

"Your best is quite extraordinary. You are also aware that you are at this school on scholarship. The...oh, what was it called..." The man shifted through his papers some more.

"President's, sir." The girl supplied.

"Yes, yes that one. Now, as a President's Scholar, you are not only imbursed for your tuition, but you have some menial tasks to complete as well."

Miss Ashwood blinked. "I was not aware of that. Sir." She added.

"It's nothing too difficult. Nothing a intelligent young woman like you wouldn't be capable of." Mr. Robles assured her. "Your only responsibility is to help guide the foreign exchange students, a responsibility you shall have from now until you graduate."

"If you don't mind me asking sir, why didn't I start last year?"

"Well, the flight that the students were to on was cancelled due to the hurricane last year. By the time it had passed, they had already changed their plans to go somewhere, how did they put it?...'a little more mild.'" The principal explained, sounding thoroughly offended.

"I see sir."

"Now, the seven students you will be working with this year are staying in your dorm, and arrived last night. I have some paperwork for you to fill out with them, and when you've helped them settled in, you are to come back here to give them a tour of the school and facilities. Two of them are actually college students, but they made special arrangements to stay with the rest of the group. They'll be attend the adjoining Beecher University." Mr. Robles handed the girl the forms he had been looking over earlier. "Another one of your responsibilities will be to help them adjust to this new country, and translate for them if necessary."

"Where are they from sir?" Miss Ashwood asked, looking over the forms and secretly hoping those poor kids knew enough English to navigate all the paperwork.

"Ouran Academy, in Japan. I assume you are comfortable enough with your Japanese to be of assistance, considering you are in the Senior level class."

"Yes sir, I should be fine."

"I'm afraid you will probably have to stay on site for the summer, seeing as you'll have to remain close to your charges."

Miss Ashwood glanced up quickly, attempting to recover before being caught.

"Will that be a problem, Miss Ashwood? I know you live across the country, so the lack of travel will be beneficial to you and your family's finances." Mr. Robles rose an eyebrow.

"Yes sir. I mean, no sir, no problem at all."

"Good, now how about you go over to..."

"Hinderlie Hall sir."

"Yes, that one. And introduce yourself."

Miss Ashwood carefully folded the papers into her backpack and stood to leave.

"And Miss Ashwood?"

"Yes Mr. Robles?" She turned to him to see his expression turn grave.

"Ouran Academy is a very wealthy school, and these students in particular are from some very powerful families. So try to make them as comfortable as possible, alright?"

"Alright sir." Miss Ashwood nodded, escaping the room as quickly as possible.

The secretary stopped her typing for a moment to give her a sympathetic look. "Good luck kiddo."

Miss Ashwood sighed, tugging on the straps of her backpack. "Thanks Gena. I'm going to need it."

* * *

She was barely out the door when the familiar open chords of Bohemian Rhapsody played from her phone. The girl flinched, knowing exactly who the ringtone belonged to.

"Hey Mom."

"_Ena! How are you?" _

"Alright. Hows the family?"

"_We're just great dear! And Henry is so excited to see you, he's been talking about it all this month." _

"Yeah, about that Mom..."

"_Oh no, I know that voice. What's wrong?"_

Ena winced. "I'm not going to be able to come home just yet."

"_What? What happened this time?" _

"Apparently part of my scholarship is to babysit the foreign exchange students. I just got out of Mr. Robles office."

"_That asshole!"_

"Mom!"

"_No it's true! First he 'just happens' to choose you to play host for those eighth graders over Spring Break, and now he's making you work during your vacation. What's he gonna do next, take away your summer?" _

"..."

"_You're kidding."_

"I gotta help them 'adjust to life in a new country' or something."

"_Why can't they have one of the teachers do it?"_

"Because it's their time off?"

"_Well it's supposed to be your time off too! We haven't seen you since Christmas honey!" _

Ena sighed, scrubbing at her face wearily. "I know I know. I'm sorry, but I can't exactly tell the man giving me an all expenses paid education 'no'."

"_I know sweetie. We were just excited to see you." _

"Yeah me too. I'll see if I can get a couple weeks off once I've gotten the new kids settled in. And who knows? Maybe they'll be nice. It's a good experience to have either way, being the one in charge of the exchange students."

"_That's my girl, always looking on the positive side." _

"I try."

"_Okay. If that's what you want to do, then I won't stop you." _

"It's not really a case of want right now. If I was doing what I want, I'd be there with you guys already."

"_You're sweet. I'll tell the boys for you, but don't be surprised if they call." _

"Okay, thanks. Make sure to tell Richard that his Batman is brooding without him."

"_He's my husband, shouldn't I be Batman?" _

"You don't even like DC Mom."

"_Well it's not like I like Marvel much either."_

"Don't let Henry hear you say that."

"_He already has. Apparently I'm to be excommunicated."_

"Sounds like Hen." Ena laughed.

"_He's gonna be heartbroken. Okay. I love you Ena bear. Get home to us as soon as you can." _

"I will. Love you too. Bye."

Ena hung up, heaving another sigh. As she made her way to the parking lot, she turned the problem over in her head. Although she mainly had just said it to calm her mother, it was true that this would be a new and exciting experience for her. It wasn't everyday that you got to meet people from other countries, let alone be instrumental in their trip. She got to take them on a tour of the city, show them all the cool things about America and be their friend and advisor. If she started off the job in a black mood, she'd not only be hurting herself but hurting seven other people in the process. That alone was enough to turn her mood around, or at least turn it enough that she was sure she could fake a few smiles.

When she got to the parking lot, Ena chucked her backpack into the little trunk on the back of her (old beat up) "new" scooter. The little blue thing was something Ena was proud of, considering she had raised the money for it by herself. It had taken two years of part time shifts at her grandmother's store, odd jobs for this and that person and the occasional babysitting gig, but by the time she turned sixteen she had enough money for a scooter that actually ran. Well, _ran_ was laying it a bit thick. More like puttered. Or crawled.

The motor started up with a loud crash, a sound that Ena had grown used to in her time having it. The dorms were just down the street, but Ena lived by the philosophy that things that were earned could be used for even the most mundane of tasks. It was kind of backwards and not entirely true, but she was comfortable with it. Besides, she had spent the past week running around the school for all her finals, so it felt well deserved. Ena hopped on, and puttered towards Hinderlie.

It was because of the poor quality of the scooter's motor that she didn't hear the yelling until she'd turned it off. Passers by were stopped outside the building, curiously listening to the hysterical string of Japanese and English come from one of the upper windows. Ena stowed her helmet, and groaned, feeling in her bones that this job wasn't going to be as fun and exciting as she previously thought.

Ena gathered her strength, and scanned her card at the front door. Lucy was sitting at the main desk, listening to what sounded like Debussy's Prelude to the Suite Bergamasque at full blast. Ena grabbed her attention with a wave.

"Hey Luce."

"Hey Ena! I thought you'd be on your way to Oregon by now!" Lucy shouted a little bit to be heard over the sounds from upstairs and her own music.

"I got delayed." Ena explained bitterly. "Are those the new foreign exchange students?"

"Yeah, they're an interesting bunch. A girl and guy came in first, the dude was going on and on about something called the "love door'. I don't even want to know. Then the rest came in later today and the yelling started soon after they went upstairs."

"Huh."

"They're all super hot, but they've been at it all day." Lucy moaned as the sound escaladed in pitch. "I feel bad for the poor bastard who's gotta manage them."

Ena winced visibly.

"Oh Ena. Oh hon, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, that was actually what delayed me. Now I gotta go guide seven aristocrats through buckets of paper work. Wish me luck."

"I wish you all the luck in the world." Lucy said in a poor imitation of an Irish accent. "I really do."

"Tolkien can't save me now," Ena laughed, "but thanks."

Faint sounds of Butterfield's Lullaby followed Ena up the stairs, obviously being played off Lucy's laptop. She huffed another laugh, shaking her head at her friends antics. Ena had gotten the "RA" room from the school's brief jaunt as a college along with her scholarship. The other rooms were past the lounge and communal kitchen, at the opposite side of the hall. Ena decided that now would probably be a good time to stall, dropping off all but the forms in her room and giving it a quick tidy. She was still lingering when she heard a crash and tentatively made her way to the source of the fighting.

Inside the room was chaos. Two twins with mismatched hair stood a bit sheepishly by a broken glass, and a tall blonde man was standing over it, yelling at them in Japanese with (strangely enough) French words seeping through. In another corner stood a harried looking brunette girl, speaking angrily with another man, this one wearing glasses. On the couch sat two even stranger characters, a very small blonde boy and a much taller black haired man who seemed mainly indifferent to the fighting. Lucy hadn't been lying when she said they were 'super hot', their collective attractiveness was intimidating.

Ena gave a tentative knock on the door. All eyes swept towards her, and she felt a thing a bit like stage fright sweep over her.

"Um, right. Hi, I'm Ena. Ena Ashwood. I was assigned to your group by Beecher Academy as a guide and I have some paperwork for you to fill out. Is this a bad time?"

The silence stretched for longer than was comfortable before the tall blonde recovered. "No not at all Princess!" He told her in perfect English. _Wait, princess? _"These five were just _leaving_." He pointed to all but the brunette girl.

"No we're not." The ginger twin crossed his arms.

"We have just as much right to be here as you." Said the brunette.

"No you don't!" The blonde huffed, looking as though he was about to start yelling again.

"Actually, I was assigned to all seven of you, so they're correct." Ena interjected. The twins smirked, crossing the room to stand with her.

"See." The twins spoke in unison, sticking out their tongues at the man. He curled up in the corner, back facing the rest of the group.

"Uh, does he do that often?" Ena asked the twins.

"Constantly." The brunette responded as the other nodded in agreement.

"Alright. If you're all sure it's no trouble, theres a lot of paperwork we need to get through. I also have some papers from the college for the university students."

"That's us!" The small looking boy piped up, pointing to himself and the tall man. Ena passed him the two extra forms, not without surprise.

Ena proceeded to pass out the rest of the papers to the other students, even double checking that Blondie was responsive before handing him his form.

"If you have any concerns about the form, or anything in general, feel free to ask me." Ena took a seat by the two college students on the couch.

"Hmm." The twins scrutinised her, looking at her clothing. "Is that the school uniform?" They asked in unison.

Ena tugged at her knee high socks, suddenly feeling self conscious. She wore a black (regulation length) skirt along with the (frankly awful) blue school vest over a white t-shirt. Her long brown hair was pulled into a severe bun. "Yes, the spring one at least."

"What's the boy one look like?" The brunette asked.

"It's pretty similar, except black pants instead of skirts. They also have sweaters instead of vests in the winter time, and the girls have the option to wear the pants instead."

They wrinkled their noses, but declined from making further comments.

"_It's weird how they ask us to put our family name last." _The brunette twin muttered to the other in Japanese, only to receive a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"_Shut up! It's probably weird to them how we put ours first!" _He snapped.

"_A little weird, yes. But I find it interesting how our languages and cultures developed differently."_ Ena commented to the bewildered twins.

"You speak Japanese?" The redhead asked.

"Yes, well, it seems a bit unfair to stick you with someone who doesn't know your native language." Ena shrugged, pick at her hem again. It seemed as though she had another nervous tick to add to her collection.

"Well, the boss's 'native language' is French." The brunette pointed towards Blondie, who rejoined humanity and was sitting with the brunette girl, murmuring translations quietly whenever she looked lost. "Can you speak that too?" He snarked, earning another jab from his brother.

"_Oui, je parle français très bien." _Ena remained unphased.

Blondie looked up with excitement. "_Combien de temps avez-vous connu française?"_

"_Je commence quand j'étais petit." _

"_Moi aussi!"_ Blondie responded happily.

"Hmm." The twins repeated, something akin to respect in their eyes. The next few minutes passed in relative silence. The only sound was pencils and pens on various surfaces and Blondies continued translating.

"Ashwood-sempai?" The girl asked at some point.

"Please, just call me Ena."

"Alright," She condoned in clear (if not a bit stiff) English. "What do we put if we have a dead parent?"

"Oh," Ena walked to her spot at the table, the girl's bluntness throwing her a bit, "I suppose you could just put 'deceased'."

"Ah, thank you." She returned to her paper, writing in slow but legible English.

"Your name is 'Haruhi'?" Ena asked, taking a seat by her.

"Mhmm."

"That's lovely. Does it mean something?"

"Yes, 'Spring Day'. I was born in April, so my parents chose it." Haruhi smiled a bit shyly. "It's a little silly."

"That's better than the reason behind my name. Ena means 'fire' and my mom picked it because her contractions started during a forest fire."

Haruhi blinked, laughing slightly. "Oh no."

"Yeah tell me about it. 'How'd your parents pick you name?' 'Oh you know, just a natural disaster, what about you?' It makes for an interesting story though. And my middle name is Silvia, which means 'of the forest.' So my name literally means forest fire."

"You know what's even more silly?" Haruhi asked slyly. "Your surname is 'Ashwood'."

Ena snorted. "I never thought of that before."

"You've bothered to learn the meaning behind your other names, yet you've never thought about how your last name fits the theme?" Glasses pushed his namesake up his nose, having finished his form long ago.

"Well to be honest with you, Ashwood is my stepdad's last name, and I just got it changed recently. It used to be Lowell."

"Where is your biological dad?" The brunette asked bluntly, receiving yet another jab and probably a fresh bruise.

"South California." Ena shrugged. "I haven't talked to him for a while. By the way, I don't think I caught all _your_ names."

"We're the Hitachiin brothers!" The twins jumped into action first.

"I'm Hikaru," said the brunette.

"And I'm Kaoru." Finished the red head.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ena smiled warmly.

"Likewise!" They responded.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey!" The little blonde boy spoke next "And this is Takashi Morinozuka." He gestured to the tall man.

"Everyone just calls him Mori." Hikaru said from Ena's side.

"Yeah." Mori agreed. _He seems rather monosyllabic. _Ena thought.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori." Glasses added, still scribbling in his mysterious black book.

"Of the Ootori group? As in, the owners of the lead medical administration and equipment companies in Japan?" Ena recited, eyes wide.

"The very same." Kyoya sounded a bit surprised, though minimally. "Do you know a good deal about the Japanese medical system?"

Ena blushed. "Um, yeah. My younger brother wants to be a doctor, so I spend a lot of time researching with him."

"Interesting." He responded blandly, making more notes in his book.

"And I am Tamaki Suoh!" The blonde lept to his feet. "I am sorry for my incomplete greeting earlier, Princess, that was impolite of me."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the nature of the...conflict?" Ena tried to phrase it as gently as possible rather than just outright saying "yelling."

"Well you see Ena," Tamaki began, "my dearest girlfriend Haruhi and I planned to come to America for a romantic getaway from these people!" He gestured to the room at large. "But they couldn't just leave us alone, and followed us here."

"That's not exactly true Tamaki." Haruhi interjected, making the boy sit back down. "What actually happened was I planned to come here to expand my studies, and planned to do so alone. But I found out right before I left Japan that Tamaki was also going to be coming. That in itself was bad enough but then the rest of our group surprised up by coming as well."

During Haruhi's little speech, Tamaki had returned to his sulk corner, and the rest of the group remained in various stages of silent and sheepish.

"I see. What are you studying Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked pleased by the subject change, but was cut off by Hikaru.

"Wait a second. She just told you that a group of friends went behind her back and followed her halfway across the world, and you want to know what she's studying?"

"Well, yeah."

"Are all Americans as weird as you?"

"Hikaru!"

"Ow!"

"Not really." Ena ignored the bickering. "I'm not really surprised that you would do that. You guys give off this vibe."

"Vibe?" Honey asked, a little confused.

"Um, aura, _Ōra_." Ena clarified. "Like you would do anything for each other. You seem like a family, you know? A dysfunctional one, but a family all the same."

"Did you hear that Haruhi?" Tamaki leapt to his feet, seemingly recovered from his slump. "Ena says we're a family!"

"She also said we're dysfunctional." Haruhi deadpanned, sending Tamaki back into his corner.

"But what family isn't?" Ena tried to smooth things out. "Every family has it's quirks."

That was enough to rectify Tamaki apparently, because soon he was back to seat and helping Haruhi again.

"Ena-chan!" Honey tugged at her arm. "I have a little brother too! What's yours like?"

Ena smiled. "Well, he's really smart. And super sweet. I have no doubt that he'll become a doctor, or anything else he sets his mind too. I miss him very much."

"You miss him?" Kaoru asked.

"Where is he?" Hikaru added.

"My family lives in Oregon." The group stared at her blankly for a few seconds before Ena realized they probably didn't have much knowledge of American geography. "A state on the other side of the country."

"But wait a second Ena-chan, why do you go to school here if your family lives far away?" Honey questioned.

"I got a scholarship to this school. Plus my grandma lives in Boston all by herself, so I decided that I come help her out."

"So you mean to tell me that not only are you a survivor of poverty," Tamaki flounced, "but also assist your ailing grandmother while still attending a challenging school? How noble!"

"Um, yeah I guess?" Ena shrugged. "Survivor?" She muttered under her breath.

Haruhi gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm a scholarship student too. If he calls you a commoner, just tune him out."

Ena gave a snort. "I'll keep that in mind."

The members of the group brought her their papers one by one, with Haruhi bringing up the rear. Ena made a mental note to teach her how to take quick notes, because writing slowly in Mrs. Marvin's AP Literature class was not an option.

"Now that you're all done, we just have to stop by the school real quick to turn these in and I can give you a tour." Ena guided the group down the hall, picking up her bag from her room as she went. She had to push the twins away, promising them they could dig through her stuff later.

"Oh, Ena-chan, Ena-chan!" Honey bounced down the hallway. "Can we get dinner afterwards?"

"Yes! I too would like to try the American cuisine!" Tamaki declared.

"Sure thing, I have a friend that works at a nearby burger joint. She lets me get everything on the menu half off." Ena smiled dreamily, reaching the bottom of the staircase first.

"Does she remind you of someone?" Kaoru asked. Everyone glanced at Haruhi.

"Not really." The oblivious girl shrugged.

"Hey Ena, how'd you shut up those rich asswipes?" Lucy called from the desk, engrossed in her laptop screen and still listening to aggressively loud classical music. Ena cleared her throat noisily in response. When Lucy noticed the rest of the group she paled considerably, slamming her laptop shut.

"Everyone, this is my friend Lucinda Palmer. Lucy, this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Kyoya Ootori, Tamaki Suoh, and Haruhi..." Ena turned to the only other girl. "I'm sorry, I don't think I got your surname."

"Fujioka."

"Ah, thank you, Haruhi Fujioka." Ena paused before continuing. "Also, Mitsukuni goes by Honey and Takashi goes by Mori."

The majority of the group looked at her in awe, whereas Lucy turned from white to an interesting shade of violet.

"Do you guys mind walking to the school, or do you want a ride?" Ena asked.

"Walking is fine with me." Haruhi responded just as everyone else said "Ride."

"Okay, I'll call a cab," Ena did a head count, "A big one. Lucy, would you be a dear and grab our guest's ID cards? They should be in the back room."

Lucy nodded and left her hiding spot behind the desk without complaint. The group remained struck with Ena's efficiency.

"Ena, are you magic?" Honey finally spoke.

"You don't get into a private school on the opposite side of the country for free without having a little bit of people skills." Ena smiled self deprecatingly, holding her phone to her ear.

"Heres the cards Ena." Lucy hurried out into the lobby, handing over the stack of plastic. Ena had just finished explaining how they worked when a van pulled into the lot and honked.

"That's our cab. Everybody ready?" The group nodded. "Let's move out."

The students walked out the door in a single file line, entering the car with military like precision. Ena was just about to close the door when Lucy called to her.

"Hey Ena?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you might actually be a superhero."

Ena laughed. "Thanks Luce. See ya later okay?"

Lucy nodded, watching friend go. In the cab, The Host Club sat silently, waiting for their guide.

"Takashi?" Honey asked, watching the younger girl wave goodbye to her friend.

"Yeah?"

"I think Ena-chan is magic."

"...Yeah."

**AN: I'm so sorry Mori, I'll make you talk more later I promise! Also, here's a translation of Tamaki's and Ena's conversation, because whereas I don't speak Japanese, I do know French. **

**"Yes. I speak French very well."**

**"How long have you been learning French?" (I kept his speech formal, since they had just met.)**

**"I have been learning since I was little/young." **

**"Me too!" **

**I also made some purposeful decisions about how they speak based on how well I assume each character would know English. If their talking seems out OOC, mainly in Haruhi's case, it is because she would still be learning the language at this point and may speak a little more slowly and formally than she would in Japanese. **


	2. A Tour and Vee's Diner

**AN: You can just skip all the bold if you're not interested in my rambling ahaha. **

**Hello all! Back with another chapter for you. Thank you all so much for the comments and the favorites, it's really encouraging to see people respond positively to my stories and and keeps me motivated. I'm gonna do some responses and then we'll begin! **

**Kaylee-sempai: I like your name hehehe. Thank you very much! It's actually one of the longest first chapters I've written, so I'll keep that in mind, though I plan to be making them a bit longer. Also, you have helped me greatly in figuring out where I'm going to go from here. I have an idea of where I wanna end up, I just didn't have the way there figured out. I've been thinking about if I want to set anyone up with Ena (I actually have ideas about some side characters and who I want them to be with) and I agree that she and Takashi would be well matched. I'm going to think about it a bit more before making any definite decisions, however. **

**Shekat55: I am very much so a West Coast girl, and all my knowledge of the East comes from my infrequent visits there. So if you have any recommendations as to how to characterize people there, please tell me! That also goes for any other East Coasters. I'm glad you like Ena, I haven't gotten a chance to really show too much of her personality, but this next chapter will be the start of that. And I'm glad everyone is in character! **

**Kaito Mitsuki: Thanks and here you go! :)**

**Anon: Thanks a bunch!**

**anime3: I would love to do something for FMA:B or even Attack on Titan, but I have to finish watching the anime and reading the manga. Keep an eye out though! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Ouran High School Host Club. Unfortunately. **

The ride to Beecher Academy was -mostly- painless. A comfortable quiet had settled over the group, interrupted occasionally by Tamaki's questions about the buildings they passed during the short trip. That and Kyoya's insistent writing. Ena couldn't help but be curious as to what was so important that he had to make constant note of it. That line of thought lead her to wonder about the whole of the group. Despite what she had told them earlier, she did want to know what had caused the five additions to the group, and the circumstances of their friendship. Based off the meaningful looks both twins gave Haruhi when she wasn't paying attention (which was often) it was quite the story. Ena decided it would probably be best to wait until she had gotten some food in the student's stomachs before broaching the subject. However, when Hikaoru made a comment about her, quote unquote, "frumpy school girl look" Ena asked herself why she would even bother. The swift and merciless pinch given to him by Kaoru helped the frazzled girl to mentally dub him 'The Nicer Twin.'

Upon arrival at Beecher's office, Ena paid the cab driver and waited as her charges took in the school. The main office was an old brownstone, a golden sign boasting "Beecher Academy, EST 1912" and looked shiny and new compared to the rest of the building. The rest of the school was behind the main office, sprawled in several acres in all directions. The grounds were green and well kept, flowers blooming in beds and many a tree graced the lawns. Ena thought that Beecher was practical and worldly, not too showy or over the top, but still sporting the wealth and age of the establishment. The exchange student's seemed to have other ideas.

"It's so..." Honey started, searching for a word to describe the school.

"Boring." The twins finished for him together, crossing their arms in synch.

"Well, what does Ouran look like?" Ena tried not to get defensive for the sake of her school.

"Dazzling!" Tamaki threw his arms out in excitement.

"Opulent." Kyoya added, giving the bricks a distasteful look.

"Better than this." Hikaru dodged his brothers elbow.

"Interesting." Kaoru allowed.

"Really cute." Honey giggled, his voice accompanied by Mori's lower "Yeah."

"Pink." Haruhi laid out the truth, rolling her eyes at her friends. "I think this school is perfectly fine. You all are too judgmental."

Ena made another mental note, this time to look up the transfer students' school. A glance at Kyoya made her realize that there maybe some merit to carrying around a notebook all the time, though there was the drawback of looking like some kind of health inspector.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Ena ushered the crowd towards the front door, guiding them to the main office where Gena still sat.

"Hello Gena," Ena smiled after situating everyone in the waiting area's seats, "I've brought our new students!"

The look that came over the woman was comical to say the least, her jaw unhinging and eyes widening as she took in the attractive group of people lounging in her chairs and criticizing her interior design skills in Japanese.

"Um, I'll just call Mr. Robles for you then." Gena made several attempts to grab her desk phone, missing twice before grasping it hastily.

"No need! I'm right here." Mr. Robles burst from his office, causing a few of the teenagers to startle, though Gena seemed unfazed at the principal antics. She simply sighed and replaced the phone she had worked so hard to pick up.

As Mr. Robles went around the room, shaking everyone's hand and getting peoples names (though he was sure to forget them within the hour) Ena realized that this was the first time she had ever actually seen the man out of his office. The school rarely held assemblies, and when they did it was usually run by the Student Government or the vice principal. It was strange to see the stout principal out of his office chair and waddling around, and Ena had to repress a giggle at the view.

"Now Miss. Lowell..." Mr. Robles returned to the girl.

"Ashwood, sir."

"Oh, yes, apologies. Do you have our guests' forms?"

"Right here sir." Ena pulled the stack from her backpack, smoothly passing them along to Mr. Robles, who in turn passed them to Gena.

"Gena, put these in the my Inbox please." Gena gave said Inbox a pointed look, then walked the three steps to the bin with an eyeroll.

"Have you all been settling in all right?" The man turned back to the new students.

Tamaki was about to answer, his expression showing that he was about to complain about the additions to their party, when Kyoya interjected.

"Yes, the dorms are very accommodating and Miss Ashwood here has been an excellent host. I must say, I am quite impressed with this establishment."

That comment got Mr. Robles off on a tangent, explaining in great detail the long history of Beecher, and leaving the teens with no hope for escape. Eventually Gena, the saint, cut him off.

"I'm sure they are all tired from their journey, sir." She distracted the principal. "They still have to tour the facilities."

"Yes, we're on a pretty tight schedule..." Ena lied, trying to sneak her wards out the door.

"We are?" Tamaki questioned, promptly being shushed by the twins.

"She's trying to get us out of here, _Tono_!" Hikaru whispered.

"Oh right!" The blonde elevated his voice. "Yes, very busy, lots to see."

Haruhi rolled her eyes at his lack of subtlety, but it worked all the same. After bidding goodbye, Mr. Robles waddled back into his cave, that is office, and the group was free.

"Sorry about that, he's so excitable." Gena apologized, speaking quietly to keep the principal away. "You should probably start that tour now, Ena, or he might come back and start listing all the celebrity alumni."

The teenagers shuddered collectively, the twins grabbing each other, Honey turning to Mori and Tamaki trying to hug a uninterested Haruhi.

"Wouldn't want that." Ena wrinkled her nose, giving the secretary one last wave before leading the way down the hall.

She began the tour by explaining that Beecher Academy was split into seven different buildings, each with their own name and subject. Since the classes were so spread out, student's didn't have lockers, merely carrying their bags with them all day. Although it was inconvenient, it made for shorter trips from room to room, and was an easy thing to get used to. Ena pushed through the doors at the end of the main office, leading the group into a large courtyard. Several structures stood at different points around the circular area and one big building stood at the center.

"All the different buildings can be reached from this courtyard, which students just call The Yard. Creative, I know. This first building is Auburn, where the math classes are held. Then it's LaValle, the languages building. If you need to you can take extra English classes or get a tutor for one on one sessions. The Gym is next, though don't let the name fool you. There is a full sized swimming pool, several different sport fields, a dojo and a horse racing track out back. Then there's my favorite, Erling, the science building. Next up is the Art building, another of my favorites, called Prescott. And lastly Muriel, the English building."

"Thought you said that English was in LaValle?" Haruhi gave the guide a confused look.

"Oh sorry, English is just what we call the reading and writing classes. I suppose Literature would be a better word for it." Ena explained, receiving an understanding noise from the younger girl.

"This big building here is the Great Hall, though most people call it The Hall. I know, more amazing names. Inside is the Cafeteria and the Auditorium, where plays and assemblies are both held. The music classes happen there also, though some people choose practice in the Yard...loudly..."

Ena continued this way, showing the students around and occasionally adding her own insights and comments. She explained the block system, short periods on Monday but you have all eight of your classes, and longer periods the rest of the week, with either odd or even classes. Lunch times also varied on Mondays, and on Fridays school ended early, with an extra hour for clubs. There were countless different clubs at the school, seeing as you only needed five people to start one, though some were more prominent than others. Ena also told them about their requirements as students, needing to take one of each of the six core classes and two extra curriculars. Haruhi looked upset when she learned that PE was a required class, but Ena assured her that their were lots of options, including yoga and a dance class as well as several swimming classes.

By the time she was done telling them all this, Ena's throat was sore and the boys were getting antsy, clearly ready for food. Hikaru's stomach had growled loudly, twice, and Tamaki had started making (really awful) food jokes halfway through the tour.

"Why did the banana go to the psychiatrist?" The others all groaned as Tamaki started up another joke. "Because it had a split personality!"

"Okay, I think we've had just about enough of that," Ena stopped him from telling more, "how about we go get that dinner I promised, and finish the tour some other time!"

The more excitable boys cheered enthusiastically, while Haruhi gave Ena a relieved and thankful look.

"Do any of you mind if we head back to the dorm so I can change out of this uniform?" Ena asked, giving her hem another solid tug.

"I'd prefer it, actually." Hikaru snarked, dodging Kaoru again. He was clearly starting to learn, though not in the way everyone would have liked.

Ena rang up another taxi, shooing all of the teens in and directing the driver back to Hinderlie. When they arrived, she hopped out, tossing some money at the driver and asking him to wait. She also blocked the others from leaving the cab.

"This will take five minutes, tops, so it would be easier if you all just stayed here for a minute." Ena explained, giving the group one last wave before running to the door.

"Hi Lucy, bye Lucy!" She exclaimed as she charged through the lobby.

"Wait, Ena-"

"Can't talk now, tell you all about it later!" Ena dashed up the stairs and almost broke down her door in her haste to open it.

Tossing the (admittedly dreadful) uniform into a corner of the room, she grabbed some denim shorts and a green v-neck from her drawers and threw them on. Ena glanced in the mirror before ripping out her bun and desperately running a brush through it to get the tangles out of her long hair. Dry shampoo was sprayed into it, as well as into her face, and she managed to simultaneously put on tennis shoes and use some body mist before dumping the contents of her backpack into a big purse and running out the door.

She gave Lucy the same greeting while racing to the door, shoving it open and stepping back out into the sun.

"See?" Ena asked, winded and leaning against the taxi's door, "Five minutes." She collapsed in a heap in her seat, barely remembering to give the driver the address of their next location.

"Wow Ena-chan, you have a lot of hair!" Honey exclaimed, point to the panting girl's head.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Ena tugged on a piece, the ends of her hair reaching all the way to her elbows. "I usually keep it up so it's not in the way, but after a few _terrible_ haircuts, I haven't got the heart to trim it."

"Short hair does make life a little easier though." Haruhi commented, ruffling her pixie cut.

"I'll definitely give you that." Ena laughed a bit. "Whenever I chop off mine, I always regret it a few weeks later. It's useful in the summertime, but the rest of the year I miss it."

"I used to have long hair, but a neighborhood kid stuck some gum in it, so I cut it all off."

"Wow, really? That's terrible."

"Yeah, I was pretty upset at first, but then I realized how easy it is to manage this haircut, and I haven't gone back since." Haruhi shrugged it off.

"I think your hair would look really nice as a bob." Ena smiled, glad to have found a conversation with the interesting teen.

"You do?"

"Yeah, it would frame your face well, and take advantage of your crazy cheekbones." Ena guestered at Haruhi's jaw as she spoke.

"Crazy cheekbones?" Haruhi questioned, rubbing at her face.

"I think she just means they're really prominent." Kaoru clarified.

"They are?"

"They're probably your most noticeable feature, other than your eyes." Ena concluded, leaving Haruhi to touch her short hair, looking off into the distance thoughtfully.

"Not that this topic isn't interesting," Kyoya said in a tone that made Ena wonder if he was being sarcastic or actually interested, "but I think we have arrived at our destination."

Ena checked her window, struck with the familiar lights of Vee's Diner. "He's right, let's go."

Ena lead the way, as usual, into the small but busy restaurant. Tamaki dragged Haruhi over to the trinket filled shelves in the waiting area, while Honey drooled at the cakes on display at the front counter, Mori watching on. Hikaru and Kaoru entertained themselves by looking at the t-shirts and sweatshirts in the store section, and Kyoya seemed wrapped up in calculating the differences in prices here and at the Western themed eating establishments back in Japan.

"Ena! Long time no see!" A friendly waitress gave the girl a quick hug, her dark natural hair wrapped up in a scarf.

"I was here for lunch two days ago." Ena laughed warmly, returning her friend's hug.

"That's an age for you! I have your usual booth all ready for you..."

"Actually Barb, we're going to need a bigger table." Ena stopped the woman.

"'We'? Is Lucy here?" Barb asked, looking for the small ginger girl.

"No, there's actually some kids from school here with me today-" Ena began to explain, cut off by the sounds of crashing and yelling from the waiting area.

"YOU DEVILISH TWINS! HOW DARE YOU-"

"Tamaki, _shut up_."

"Oh Haruhi, no! Don't tell me you're on their side!"

Ena sighed, holding her face in her hands.

"I'm guessing that's them?" Barb gave Ena a sympathetic look, gently pushing her in the direction of the chaos. "You better go sort out what ever that is, I'll get your table when you're ready."

Ena trudged back towards the exchange students, trying not to seem too annoyed and silently reminding herself that they were her guests, and she their host, so she had to treat them nicely and not bash anyone's head in with a decorative bear figurines.

"What is going on here?" She asked shortly, using her best big sister voice.

"Oh Ena, it's terrible!" Tamaki proclaimed, oblivious to the girl's anger when he leaned on her shoulder dramatically. "I just wanted to show Haruhi the way of the American commoner when those _shady twins_ had to come over and make me look ridiculous!"

"It's not our fault that you don't know how to work this thing." Hikaru responded dryly, holding a snow globe.

"Yeah, you're not supposed to pull it open, you're supposed to twist it." Kaoru finished.

"Actually, I don't think that's how-" Haruhi started, only to be ignored by the boys who were trying to unscrew the globe like a pickle jar.

"Maybe you're supposed to break it, like a piggie bank!" Honey added unhelpfully. Mori picked up the snow globe, looking for all intents and purposes as if he were about to smash it on the floor. Kyoya just stood aside, trying to ignore his friends.

"No no no no no, _don't_ smash it." Ena grabbed the globe from the giants hand, with surprisingly fast reflexes. "It's called a snow globe, you're supposed to shake it up."

She demonstrated, swirling little pieces of fake snow around a model of Harvey Stadium, much to the collective chagrin and delight of the boys.

"Now that we've figured that out," Haruhi rolled her eyes as Tamaki tried to shake multiple at once, balancing a few with one hand, "shouldn't we go eat?"

Everyone nodded in agreement with the girl, quieting down and filing behind her, not unsimilarly to how they had done earlier that day. Ena made the mental note to just have Haruhi do the talking if the boys ever got out of hand.

"Table for eight please, Barb." Ena returned with an attractive mass of people behind her, earning more than a few stares from other diners. Though that could have to do more with the fact that several of the group had just been yelling nonsense about snowglobes than they were good looking.

"Right this way." Barb guided them, giving the teens her best hostess smile, for Ena's benefit.

She placed them at a long table, and left them with their menus and a promise to be back to get their drink orders soon. Both Tamaki and Kyoya took the heads of the table, while Haruhi sat at her boyfriends right, and Ena at hers. Hikaru and Kaoru elected to sit across from each other and next to Kyoya, while Honey took the seat in the middle of Karou's side and Mori took the end.

Everyone but Ena picked up their menu's in synch, leaving the girl in awe as she rushed to follow. Although they had never really eaten at a diner like this, most of the group seemed to know what they wanted, though Tamaki had a hard time choosing just one thing and Haruhi was unsure as to what all the dishes were. Ena quietly translated for the girl, though not into Japanese, in case that would embarrass or anger Haruhi. Instead she subtly read some of the choices out loud, making comments about the different ingredients as if she was trying to decide on what to order rather than helping out her companion.

Haruhi jumped on board quickly, and gave the girl her second grateful smile of the evening. By the time Barb had returned, they had worked their way through the whole dinner section of the menu and both had decided on their meals.

"Have you all made up your minds, or should I give you some more time to decide?" Barb asked, having caught onto Ena's strategy. It was lucky that Haruhi didn't know that Ena ordered the same thing every time she came in, so going through the menu wasn't necessary for the frequent customer.

"I think we're just about ready to order, yes?" Ena asked the others seated at the table. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Barb moved around the table, starting with Kyoya and ending with Kaoru. The spicy chicken wrap for the first, a Jucy Lucy for Hikaru, the BLTA panini without the T for Ena (the same as she got every time), Haruhi choose the fish and chips platter and Tamaki wanted the spaghetti dinner. Mori had picked a monster of a burger, Honey wanted the homemade mac and cheese, and finally Kaoru ordered a garden burger, earning him a disgusted look from his brother.

"What? I'm considering vegetarianism." Kaoru shrugged in response, handing Barb his menu. Hikaru stuck his tongue out, and proceeded to sip moodily at his Dr. Pepper.

Quiet conversation ensued, mainly lead by Tamaki and the twins as everyone drank their various soda's and lemonades. Ena remained unaware of the fact that she had assisted not only Haruhi, but the whole of the table with her little charade, leaving everyone grateful that they didn't have to seem ignorant and ask for help themselves.

Dinner arrived fast and fresh, as was the way at Vee's Diner, and for the first few minutes there was no sound except the scrapping of silverware and happy little eating noises. When everyone was about halfway through, they all stopped for air, taking a moment to savour the food's quality.

"This was an excellent choice Ena!" Tamaki announced, still twirling noodles onto his fork.

"I'm glad you like it, Vee's is my favorite restaurant in Boston." Ena smiled, munching happily on her sandwich. No matter how many times she got it, it was still as delicious as the first time. "It reminds me of my mother's cooking back home."

"Your mom cooks food like this Ena-chan?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, all the time. She's always said that the best way to show love was through food, and we used eating big meals at home everyday."

"Wow, I bet you're a good cook too!" Honey grinned sweetly, earning a laugh from the girl in question.

"I'm not as good as my mom, but she taught me all she knows, and I love to cook for people."

"It was the same way with my mom." Haruhi said, dipping some fries into her ranch. "I cooked a little with my mom before she passed, and and now I follow all of her recipes."

"We'll have to make something together sometime!" Ena exclaimed excitedly, thinking about all the different food they could make. "Maybe you could teach me how to make some of your favorite foods and I could teach you mine."

"That would be really fun." Haruhi beamed back, causing Tamaki to coo.

"Look at my Haruhi, making friends with girls! Your finally embracing your feminine side!"

"Feminine side?" Ena asked curiously as Haruhi whacked her boyfriend over the head. "I know that she has short hair, but that doesn't stop someone from being girly does it? I know plenty of girls with short hair that wear dresses and bows and lots of girls with long hair who prefer jeans and plaid."

"Oh, I didn't mean because she has short hair." Tamaki corrected himself. "I just meant because-"

"Tamaki." Kyoya interrupted from the other end of the table, his glasses reflected the glare from the lights as he adjusted them. "Maybe not that story? We wouldn't want to make a worse impression than we already have."

Tamaki went slightly pale as Ena got progressively more confused. "Oh come on, you guys aren't _that_ bad."

Everyone stared at the girl sharply, causing her to rethink her words. "I mean, you're not bad at all..." She laughed nervously. There were still several hurt expressions at the table.

"Oh for goodness sakes, I walked in on you yelling and breaking things and shouting some _very strong_ French. But really, you guys are fine. I can't think of anything that you could have done that would make me think less of you."

Tamaki, the twins and Honey all laughed loudly and awkwardly and even Mori looked a bit sheepish. Haruhi gave the startled girl a look that clearly said "_We'll talk later."_ The rest of the meal was quiet and a bit stiff, but things slowly went back to how they were before the change in subject and everyone finished their food with relative ease. When Barb came back around asking about deserts, they ordered (quite a few) cakes for Honey and the pumpkin pie Ena had been eyeing earlier as a thank you gift. The boys even paid for the meal, to the protest of Ena and Haruhi, though the former didn't put up too much of a fight.

They left the building as the sky turned pink, all clambering into yet another cab to drive back to the dorms. Ena read Kyoya's upside down writing, and saw that he had made note to rent a car.

"A van would probably be best." Ena commented to the taller boy.

"I'm sorry?" He turned to her, making Ena realize that reading from other peoples binders was generally considered really rude.

"I just meant, uh, to get around in. You don't want to be spending a ton of money on cabs all the time, and since you'll probably stick together, you should get a bigger car. My grandmother actually owns a van that she used to use for deliveries, but now it's just sitting outside her shop. I could rent it to you, for much less than what they'll charge you at a car rental place for how long you'll be here."

"Why would that matter?" Kyoya asked.

"Huh?"

"The cost." He clarified. "We're clearly a wealthy group of people, perfectly capable of paying whatever fee given to us. Why would how much we pay matter?"

Ena was silent, mulling over her reasoning and trying to find a way to articulate. "You may be rich, but -you especially- don't seem the type to spend needlessly."

"How so?"

Ena was at a loss, not used to having to explain her assumptions. "I suppose... it's because of your clothes."

Kyoya rose an eyebrow, motioning for her to continue.

"You wear simple clothing, though your academic history and mannerisms imply wealth. You could spend more money on extravagance, and yet you walk around in jeans and a button up. Though they could just be your travel clothes, and you have nice clothes packed away. But if that were the case, you wouldn't have stayed in those and would have changed into a different outfit. So, those are your usual clothes, and because of that you don't like to spend extra money."

Everyone else in the had quieted down during Ena's speech, all waiting for Kyoya's reaction.

"I'll take it."

"What?" Ena questioned blankly.

"The van. I'll rent it. After I view it and ensure that it meets my standards of course. And under one condition." Kyoya tacked on the last part after a brief pause.

"And what is that?"

"You'll either have to be willing to chauffeur us around town when ever we need you, or teach us how to drive."

"None of you know how to drive?" Ena asked surprisedly.

"I know how to drive in Japan, but I imagine its different here." Kyoya clarified.

"I use public transit." Haruhi contributed.

"I can drive!" Honey exclaimed happily. "And so can Takashi."

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

"The rest of us have drivers and never really needed to learn." Hikaru finished.

"Huh." Ena tugged her hair. "I suppose I could give you lessons in school the parking lot, and I think I still have a manual if you want to read over it. Whenever we're going to the same place, I can drive."

"That sounds adequate." Kyoya concurred. "When is the earliest we can see the van?"

"Today is Friday..." Ena began calculating, "And my grandmothers shop is closed tomorrow, so I can call her tomorrow and we can go see it on Sunday."

Kyoya scribbled something down in his notebook before giving Ena a nod, as if to dismiss her. Ena had to hold back a laugh, feeling for all the world as though she was a secretary and not a tour guide.

Back at the dorms, Ena had everyone practice using their cards, just in case she wasn't around to swipe in for them. The sun had set, and Ena smiled up at the stars, the sky unusually clear. Even though she was far from home, it was comforting to see most of the same constellations, and if nothing else, the same moon as her family.

Everyone parted ways inside, going to their own rooms and wishing each other good night. Ena tossed her bag on her desk, finding her earlier discarded uniform in a clump and moving it to her clothes bin. She was about to change into pajamas when a gentle knock came from her door.

Judging from the sound, she assumed it was Haruhi, maybe coming by to ask a question or just talk. Ena was surprised when she opened the door to be faced with a solid wall. A wall with a head and arms and a neutral expression.

"Ena." Mori rumbled.

"Hello Mori, how can I help you?" Ena craned her neck back to meet his gaze.

"Could you schedule a tour of the university for Mitsukuni and I?" He asked politely. Ena made note that this was the first full sentence she'd heard from him, at least directed at her. He had ordered by himself earlier that night.

"Of course! Sorry, the tour today was probably useless for you two."

Mori shook his head, brushing off her apology. "It is nice to know where the others will be."

"Ah. Alright then." Ena smiled. "I have a friend who graduated last year, I could give her a call and see if she'll take you around?"

"If it wouldn't be any trouble."

"I'm sure it won't be, she loves that kind of thing. I'll get back to you about it tomorrow, kay?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Mori stood in door way a moment more, as if about to say more.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Ena asked, made curious by the mans hesitation.

"I know, that we can be a handful. But we all appreciate how well you've treated us and how considerate you've been, even though you just met us today."

"Oh." Ena blinked. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way. I hope we all can become good friends."

"Yeah." Mori have her a ghost of a smile, before heading down the hallway again.

"Goodnight." She called after him gently getting a quiet, but not unkind, grunt in return.

Ena smiled again, a bit bemused by the interaction. She closed her door and changed into her pajamas, thinking over her long day. Stretching out on her bed, she yawned, glad that it was over and she could get some rest.

_Knock knock. _

"Or maybe not." Ena sighed, rising to her feet and shuffling to the door. She opened it again, greeted by a unsurprising face.

"Hello Haruhi, how can I help you?" Ena repeated from earlier, only a bit more tired.

"I can come back later if it is not a good time." The shorter girl looked slightly embarrassed.

"No no no, it's fine. Why don't you come in?" Ena opened the door wider for Haruhi, and patted a seat on her mini sofa. Haruhi accepted it, and Ena crashed in the old recliner across from her.

"I just, wanted to explain what happened earlier, at the restaurant." Haruhi explained.

"You don't have to if you want to keep it private." Ena assured her. "I was just being nosy."

"If you are going to spend a lot of time with The Host Club, which I feel you are, you should probably know."

"_Host _Club?" Ena asked. "Is that what you all are?"

"If I'm going to explain," Haruhi sighed, "I should start at the beginning."

"It's a very good place to start." Ena told her reflexively.

"Huh?"

"Remind me to have a movie night with you."

"Alright." Haruhi laughed, before becoming serious again. "It all began a few years ago, when I started at Ouran. On my first day, I couldn't find a single quiet place to study, except what I thought was an abandoned music room..."

**AN: And that's where I'm going to end it. Not too cliffhangery I hope, but just enough to leave you wondering. And see? I made Mori talk! **

**How do you think Ena will respond to Haruhi's story? Will she be horrified by the Club's shenanigans? Or, more likely, amused? **

**Can anyone tell me what musical I referenced in this chapter? And maybe what character says the line from chapter one? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I'll see you all at the next chapter! **


End file.
